Ûruz Naudiz Sôwilô
by EveJHoang
Summary: La Pluie a besoin du Soleil.J'ai beaucoup haï,dans mon existence,mais entre nous,il n'y avait de place ni pour la haine,ni pour l'indifférence.Depuis que tu m'as tué,je me noie dans les larmes,et toi,tu t'éteins...


**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang

**Pairing:** SasuXNaru, LokiXNaru

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** Owi, je VEUX que la totalité des bruns de **Naruto** et de **Avengers** m'appartiennent... non ? Zut...

**Note:** Pour ceux qui attendent la suite... de tous mes autres trucs, je m'excuse, mais ça viendra, promit ! Mais j'ai envie de crossovers, genre méga-super-trop-à la folie-immensément envie de crossovers. A toutes les sauces. D'à peu près tous les fandoms, de HP aux Disneys en passant par les Marvel. A force d'écumer les crossovers en anglais, je deviens bilingue...

****.

.

_**Ûruz Naudiz Sôwilô...**_

.

.

J'avais tenté de détruire la Terre, et j'avais échoué.

J'avais haï, pleuré, regretté… j'avais souhaité, parfois, que mon frère me sauve de ma folie, et à d'autres moments, j'avais voulu en finir. Disparaître.

Ne plus exister aurait été si doux…

Je fus enfermé dans une geôle, enchaîné au mur, et chaque jour, quelqu'un venait me faire la morale, ou me cracher au visage. Je les ai haïs, tellement haïs, tous.

Tous !

Tous, en particulier ce prétendu père qui préférait m'enfermer plutôt que d'en finir avec moi, et ce frère, mon cher frère qui n'a jamais eu le courage de m'achever, qu'importe mes crimes !

Quand apprendront-ils ?

La sentence ne se fit pas trop attendre. Odin, voyant à quel point la vie sur Midgard avait réussi à son véritable fils, décida de m'envoyer à mon tour dans l'un des mondes des hommes. Oh, pas le même que Thor, ce serait tenter mon cher frère de venir fouiner…

Le Père de tout trouva un enfant qui devait mourir à la naissance, et y souffla mon âme, songeant que je pourrais apprendre les vertus d'une vie honorable dans une famille noble sachant se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et pour protéger autrui… quelle erreur.

Pendant vingt ans, j'ai porté le nom de Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Une fois de plus, j'étais un petit frère dont le père favorisait le génial aîné. J'ai aimé, et comme si ce destin était gravé dans la pierre, j'ai été trahi.

On m'a menti, et adulé, on a laissé la haine et la solitude me ronger, et mon frère, mon cher frère Itachi, je l'ai haï plus que tout au monde, et je l'ai tué !

Mais cela ne m'a nullement soulagé.

Pendant vingt ans, j'ai été plus fou et désespéré que jamais je ne l'avais été durant toute ma divine existence, et personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, personne n'avait le désir de me rattraper, de poser ma tête sur une épaule et me demander de pleurer… personne, sauf lui.

Je l'ai trahi et presque battu à mort. Tout le monde le détestait, et personne ne croyait en lui, et son sourire d'enfant était si brillant, si faux que même humain, il me brisait ce qu'il me restait de cœur.

Et maintenant plus encore.

Je l'ai trahi et j'ai voulu briser le lien qui existait entre nous, mais ni les années ni le sang ne sont parvenus à nous séparer. Il était toujours là, quelque part, à me courir après, lui que j'avais voulu croire faible était tellement fort, que nous aurions pu reconstruire notre monde en marchant côte à côte, main dans la main…

Et j'avais beau sombrer dans la folie, il y avait toujours sa voix, quelque part, qui me disait qu'il n'attendait que moi, qu'importe ce que je ferais, et qui me priait toujours de lui revenir.

Je suis devenu puissant et craint de tous, me suis allié à ses pires ennemis, ne sachant pas toujours, dans ma démence, si je pouvais le tuer comme s'il ne signifiait rien pour moi, ou si je faisais cela pour le protéger, au fond.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours vouloir de moi à ses côtés, lui, le petit garçon battu devenu héros, et moi, le gamin adulé devenu paria ?

J'avais beau tout faire pour qu'il me haïsse, dans son cœur pur et fort, il n'y avait de place que pour l'amour démesuré qu'il me portait.

On l'appelait monstre, et moi génie, pourtant il a toujours été plus fort que moi.

Il m'a dit qu'il me ramènerait, ou qu'il mourrait en essayant, mais s'il devait mourir, il m'emporterait avec lui. Parce que lui et moi savions qu'aucun autre que lui ne pourrait jamais m'arrêter.

Maintenant, je reprends le chemin d'Asgard pour la première fois depuis vingt années d'homme. Oh oui, il m'a tué, enfin, il m'a arrêté dans ma folie meurtrière, il a tenu sa promesse, fait ce que même les dieux n'ont osé faire, même ceux qui me haïssent, même ceux qui m'aiment.

Et dans mon poing serré se tient encore ma lame couverte de son sang.

Et dans ma nuque brûlent encore les larmes de son désespoir.

Quel dieu parmi les Ases aurait le cœur assez grand pour tuer par amour ? Aucun, sinon mon père en aurait fini avec moi.

Ils ne voient pas mes yeux, lorsque j'arrive sur les terres des dieux. Mes cheveux sales me cachent à leur regard, mais moi, je les vois, méfiants devant mon calme, ou horrifiés devant le sang qui me couvre. Sif est la première à m'attaquer de sa verve :

-Qu'as-tu encore détruit, Loki ? Quel massacre as-tu encore perpétré ?

Je ris sombrement.

Je ne me souviens pas de tous mes massacres, mais je sais ce que j'ai détruit.

Le cœur d'un ange.

Sans un mot, je passe devant eux, refusant le moindre contact avec ces prétendus dieux qui ne valent rien. Rien, comparé à lui.

Je reste enfermé dans mes appartements, dans le palais du père des dieux, sans voir le temps passer. Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je suis en deuil. En deuil de ce qui fut ma vie pendant vingt ans, en deuil de mon frère qui s'était sacrifié pour moi, mais que j'avais trahi à cause de la haine qui me rongeait, et dont je ne pouvais sortir, en deuil de tous ceux qui avaient péri pour ma vengeance sans véritable but, en deuil de lui, et de tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire.

Plus mal encore que tous ces hommes qui l'ont frappé sans raison lorsqu'il était petit.

J'aurais voulu l'oublier, mais j'en étais incapable. Pendant des années, j'ai tenté, jusqu'à me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas l'effacer, car ce serait lui permettre, à lui, de m'oublier, hors je ne le voulais pour rien au monde.

J'ai tenté de le haïr, car la haine vaut mieux que l'indifférence, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me haïsse, comme mon frère l'avait fait avec moi-même. Pour qu'il me tue.

Mais à présent qu'il m'a tué, je me rends compte que jamais il n'y a eu de place pour la haine. J'avais tout essayé, mais il m'a tué par amour, et c'est parce que je l'aimais que je voulais que ce soit lui qui m'achève.

Lui, et aucun autre.

A présent, de retour dans ce qui fut autrefois chez moi, je me sens vide.

J'ai tenté de haïr Odin et Thor à nouveau… mais cela fait si longtemps que je hais avec la plus flamboyante passion que ce que j'éprouve pour eux frôle l'indifférence, désormais. Il n'y plus cet amour pour pousser ma folie plus loin, et il n'y aurait personne capable d'endiguer ma démence. Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Plus rien n'a de sens, sans lui.

-Ûruz naudiz sôwilô…

Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Les guerriers morts au combat finissent au Walhalla, s'il s'y était retrouvé sans me voir à l'horizon, je l'aurais entendu hurler et foutre le bordel d'ici. Ce serait bien son genre de défier n'importe quel dieu avec le poing levé, le sourire aux lèvres et la rage au cœur, ne serait-ce que pour continuer de poursuivre mon ombre.

Je jure que même mort, il refusera de me laisser le quitter.

La pluie, sans soleil qui la poursuit, ressemble à un blasphème.

-Loki ! Pourquoi restes-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu plus ? Ne vois-tu pas le mal que tu fais à père et à mère ? Réagis ! Que s'est-il passé pendant ton exil pour que tu nous reviennes ainsi !

Je me demande depuis combien de temps je reste prostré sur moi-même ? Assez longtemps pour que Thor lui-même vienne me provoquer…

Il semblerait que mes blagues et diverses trahisons commencent même à lui manquer.

Je crois que d'autres sont venus me faire un petit numéro, je n'ai pas remarqué qui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu complotes, Loki, mais je le découvrirais, et je t'arrêterais avant que tu ne fasses plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà fait…

Oh, tu peux cracher ton venin, Sif, je ne prévois rien.

Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pourriez faire ou dire. Ou ressentir. Cela fait si longtemps que vous jouez aux dieux que vous avez oublié ce pourquoi vous existiez.

Le Père ne fait plus que punir une fois qu'il est trop tard, mais il ne protège plus rien. Les déesses ont cessé de venir faire des dons aux nouveau-nés, cessé d'accorder leur douceur aux enfants qui vivent et qui meurent, les guerriers ont oublié comment offrir de leur force aux valeureux mortels qui se battent pour les causes justes que les dieux devraient défendre.

Vous avez cessé de vous intéresser aux grandes causes, tout ce qui vous intéresse désormais, c'est votre petit confort.

Vous vous offusquez lorsqu'un autre ose vous attaquer, et vous déclenchez des guerres pour vous distraire.

Je me suis toujours battu pour quelque chose, par vengeance, par colère, pour quelque chose qui devait selon moi être fait. J'ai manipulé, menti, floué, mais j'ai au moins le mérite de ne jamais avoir tué personne par ennui.

-Je t'en prie, mon frère, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Odin aura beau mélanger son sang au mien, jamais je ne serais des vôtres.

J'ai eu un frère, et je l'ai tué il y a longtemps. Je l'ai aimé plus que jamais je ne t'ai aimé, et haï plus que jamais je ne pourrais te haïr, et pleuré, plus que jamais je ne te pleurerais.

Tout dieu que tu es, tu n'es rien, comparé à Uchiha Itachi.

-Ûruz naudiz sôwilô…

Et il y a lui, encore.

Il a été le petit garçon qui voulait me rejoindre sur mon ponton et devenir mon ami, mais qui n'a jamais osé. Il était le cancre à l'académie que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder, et qui m'agaçait autant qu'il pouvait m'amuser. Il était le rival bruyant, le coéquipier forcé. Il était l'ami, le seul, le meilleur.

Il était le frère que j'ai trahi.

Le lien que j'ai tenté d'effacer.

L'amour que j'ai échoué à oublier.

L'amour que je pleure, le cœur que j'ai brisé.

Le seul être que j'aie aimé, et qui, à coups de poings et de sourires, et d'un seul baiser, s'est imprimé au fer rouge dans un cœur obscur qui n'aurait jamais pu aimer quiconque d'autre que lui.

Dire qu'on avait douze ans, et que ce n'était qu'un accident… j'aurais dû l'embrasser encore avant de mourir.

-Loki, pourquoi est-ce que la pluie a besoin du soleil ?

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je reste assis, sur le bord du pont arc-en-ciel.

Je sens, derrière moi, les allées et venues des dieux qui m'observent étrangement. Je crois que Thor est retourné sur Midgard, et peut-être en est-il revenu, je n'en ai cure.

Je redécouvre les pouvoirs du Sharingan.

Lorsque j'étais humain, je pouvais voir des choses, mais jamais je n'avais regardé le ciel avec ces yeux. A présent, je peux voir jusqu'à Midgard, et peut-être même que mes yeux sont devenus meilleurs que ceux d'Heimdall.

A ma hanche siège ma fière Kusanagi, elle ne me quitte plus. Il y a toujours son sang tâchant le fourreau blanc.

Quelques gouttes de sang, c'est la seule preuve que nous avons existé, là, quelque part.

Nous.

Moi et lui.

Je l'observe, chaque jour, et j'entends les murmures des autres, même si je ne les écoute pas.

-Regardez ses yeux ! Il a les yeux d'un monstre !

Vous êtes des dieux et vous ne connaissez même pas l'existence du Sharingan ? C'est à se demander ce que vous savez…

-Loki, pourquoi pleures-tu, mon frère ?

Je pleure la déchéance d'un humain.

Un enfant que l'on a traité de monstre, et qui a trouvé la force de devenir un héros.

Je pleure un corps que je n'ai su que frapper alors qu'il appelait mes caresses, et le froid que je lui ai laissé quand il demandait la chaleur de mon étreinte. Je pleure le sang que je lui ai fait verser alors que j'aurais voulu panser les cicatrices que les autres lui ont infligé.

Je pleure sa voix, qui appelait mon nom avec ardeur, et qui maintenant le crie dans la nuit, avec douleur.

Je pleure son sourire qui finalement s'est fané, lui qui résistait à tout, et le bleu de ses yeux qui a terni parce que j'ai étouffé sa flamme.

-Je pleure un soleil qui s'éteint, sans la pluie.

Je pleure la solitude dans laquelle je l'ai laissé, et dans laquelle il se noie sans fin.

-Sasuke…

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je suis assis, sur le bord du pont, mais lorsque je me retourne, il est là, les yeux aussi rouges que dans mes cauchemars d'enfant.

Aussi rouges que lorsque je l'ai tué.

Comme avant qu'il ne me demande de le haïr, il m'assène une pichenette au front, et me demande pourquoi je pleure en me traitant de lopette.

Mais je ne suis plus un enfant…

-Taiyôwa amega hitsuyôdesu, Itachi-nii-san…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons assis côte à côte sur le pont, paisiblement, nos Sharingan enclenchés.

Observant ce qu'il se passe sur notre Midgard.

-Dis-moi ce qu'ils regardent, Heimdall…

-Un homme. Un héros qui a tout sacrifié pour sauver son monde, et qui projette de donner la seule vie qu'il lui reste pour un pacte avec des démons.

Un pacte ?

Vous n'y connaissez rien. Il n'y a pas de pacte. Juste une promesse.

Une promesse faite par amour, par un garçon capable de pardonner même les pires crimes.

Je le vois dépérir parce que je ne suis plus là pour le faire avancer, et refuser son rêve parce que je ne suis pas là pour le voir l'accomplir. Je la vois, elle, pleurer et frapper et tempêter, et il tente de la réconforter, mais cela n'a pas effet.

Je le vois protéger comme il l'a toujours fait, et éradiquer la dernière menace qui osait s'en prendre à ce qu'il aime, et je le vois partir et la laisser seule.

Je le vois errer quelques temps, je la vois, elle, accepter le rêve qui fut celui de notre coéquipier, je la vois aimer et être heureuse, et porter un enfant, je la vois raconter des histoires à son ventre rond, derrière son grand bureau encombré de papiers, en caressant une photo de trois enfants et un homme, prise il y a bien des années.

Je la vois, et je suis fier d'elle, et je sais qu'elle ne permettra jamais à personne de nous oublier.

Je le vois, lui, se préparer.

Caché dans la Vallée de notre Fin, ou bientôt elle fera ériger nos statues, il se prépare à tenir sa promesse, et à donner tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Sa vie.

Le sang coule, et les larmes, les miennes.

Et l'espoir brille, mais pas pour nous.

Pas pour nous…

-C'est pour un simple mortel que tu te laisses aller, mon fils ?

-J'ai connu un petit garçon qui avait plus de courage qu'aucun dieu, et un cœur si pur qu'il voulait sauver les pires démons… ne lui faites pas l'affront de le traiter de simple mortel, Odin. Même s'il est en train de mourir, il a toujours valu plus que cent de vos guerriers.

Je suis revenu dans ma chambre pour pleurer en paix. Je ne voulais pas le voir disparaître. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la vue de son dernier souffle, ni les larmes de Sakura lorsqu'elle retrouverait son corps sans vie.

Oh, comme je voudrais m'éteindre avec lui.

Le retrouver, et ne jamais le quitter.

Pour toute la haine que j'éprouvais envers le monde, tout mon amour n'est réservé que pour lui. S'il s'éteint, je veux me noyer…

Ûruz naudiz sôwilô…

-Asgard est attaqué !

-Aux armes !

C'est fou ce que je n'en ai rien à faire…

En fin de compte, si. Je vais aller en première ligne. Peut-être que l'ennemi quel qu'il soit réussira à m'annihiler…

Après tout, sans soleil, la pluie doit mourir.

-Qui sont-ils ? Itachi, que faites-vous ! Loki, où est-ce que tu vas !

J'aperçois des gens, autour de moi. Visages familiers qui ont bercé mon enfance humaine de leur présence ou de leurs contes.

-Itachi-nii-san ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke. Tu iras mieux, bientôt, souffle mon grand-frère, à mon côté.

Je sais que Thor me regarde comme si je l'avais trahi.

Au loin, sur le pont arc-en-ciel, se dessinent de grandes ombres. Je vois Sif qui tente de passer en première ligne, sabre au clair, furieuse que ces soldats n'écoutent ni ses ordres, ni ceux du père.

Mais ces gens ne sont pas les guerriers d'Odin. Non, nous ne le sommes pas.

-Yondaime Hokage-sama ?

La femme aux cheveux rouges qui lui tient fièrement la main me sourit, ingénue. Juste à quelques pas d'elle se tient la femme que j'ai longtemps appelé « maman », confiante, et à ma droite me rejoignent des ennemis vaincus du passé, Momochi Zabuza et son cher Haku, qui irradie pratiquement de joie.

La main posée sur Kusanagi, j'attends.

-Les Bijuu n'ont pas leur place en ces terres, Kyuubi, entonne la voix du Hokage qui jadis avait vaincu le démon.

Sur le pont, huit démons forment une haie d'honneur pour le neuvième, qui s'avance lentement dans notre direction, marchant sur trois pattes.

-Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un plaisir de te revoir, Namikaze Minato. Quoique, si tu ne m'avais pas scellé dans le corps de ton fils, moi et mes frères ne serions pas libres…

Tendant la patte qu'il n'utilisait pas, le démon renard dépose un paquet de tissu blanc sur le sol arc-en-ciel, puis plonge son regard rouge dans le mien.

-Il nous a sacrifié sa vie pour nous sauver, comme il a sacrifié son cœur pour te sauver, Loki Lauffeyson. Un dieu n'a pas sa place au sein des mortels, et un monde mortel qui a perdu son seul intérêt rendrait fou un homme qui sera obligé de vivre éternellement.

Puis, perdant son attitude formelle, le canidé orange me saisit par le col et me soulève à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Je vais être clair, gamin : si jamais tu OSES te détourner de mon petit humain, je reviendrais te dévorer, et tu pourras passer le rester de ton éternité dans mon estomac avant que je ne daigne te transformer en étron divin. Ne me fais pas regretter de te le rendre !

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me paraît être des lustres, un sourire narquois étire mes lèvres.

-Ravi de te revoir également, Kurama-sama.

-Tch. Sale morpion.

Il me laisse tomber au sol, sur lequel j'atterris souplement, tel le ninja que j'ai été durant toute une vie mortelle, puis se détourne, balançant ses neuf queues avec une élégance agaçante.

Un à un, les huit autres démons le suivent, et j'entends Shukaku grogner :

-Si c'est à ça que ressemblent les dieux de nos jours, je suis bien content de retourner emmerder Gaara sur Midgard…

-Bee a beau être un rappeur effroyable, lui, au moins, il sait tenir une épée, acquiesce Gyuuki avant de disparaître à son tour par le Bifröst.

Me retournant d'un coup de talon, je recueille le paquet enveloppé de blanc immaculé.

Paisiblement, dans mes bras soigneusement serrés, il papillonne des yeux.

Ses beaux yeux tellement bleus dans lesquels l'étincelle renaît de ses cendres.

Mon soleil…

Doucement, un doigt longe ma mâchoire, puis la main se glisse dans mes cheveux noirs avec révérence, comme pour se convaincre d'y croire, comme pour se persuader que je suis là, que je le tiens fermement.

-Sas'ke ?

Un sourire effleure mes lèvres, doux, cette fois.

Depuis combien d'années n'avais-je pas eu un tel sourire ?

Une larme coule d'une prunelle de cristal, recueillie par mes lèvres qui se réchauffent à son contact.

-Tout va bien, Naruto. Je ne te laisserais plus seul. Plus jamais.

Il étouffe un sanglot contre ma bouche.

Je ne me sens plus vide.

Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, héritier d'un clan massacré, je ne me sens plus seul.

Moi, Loki Lauffeyson, fils des géants de glace de Jötunheim, je n'ai plus froid.

-Je t'aime…

Ûruz naudiz sôwilô.

Le Soleil est revenu briller dans les bras de la Pluie.

.

.

.

oO°Owari°Oo


End file.
